


Adoration or Frustration (Whats the Difference Between the Two?)

by slytherindungeon (cameroncole)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameroncole/pseuds/slytherindungeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry sneak away for a late-night rendezvous in the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration or Frustration (Whats the Difference Between the Two?)

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://slytherindungeon.co.vu/post/121244691545/mackervel-you-know-that-trope-where-couples) prompt.

"What do we have next again?" Harry asked as he followed Ron and Hermione out of Charms class.

Ron looked at Hermione expectantly and she sighed.

"We have Defence Against The Dark Arts with the slytherins next. Honestly I don't know why you two have such a hard time remembering your own schedules."

"It's pretty simple actually we just ask you all the time so we don't have to bother." Ron said before tripping over what was probably just his own two feet and scattering all of his books across the hallway floor. Harry crouched down and began helping him gather them up while. He watched Ron glance at his watch and groan. "You guys go on without me or you'll be late. I'll be right there."

Hermione looked at her watch as well. "He's right. Let's go."

"I'll save you a seat." Harry murmured before Hermione grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the classroom.

They got to class in the nick of time and Hermione slid into the seat next to Neville with a small smile. Harry grabbed the last empty table which was, of course with his luck, next to Malfoy’s.

“Where’s Weaselbee, Potter? Too poor to even come to class now, is he?” Draco said his voice carrying his usual sneer. Harry attempted to ignore him knowing responding would just make things worse but he found it hard not to defend his friend.

“No, he just didn’t want to have to see you.” Harry muttered under his breath as he opened his book to the page specified on the chalkboard at the front of the class.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “At least he can come up with decent comebacks.”

“Oh, sod off Malfoy.”

“Ooh someone's a little testy today. Are you upset because your little girlfriend is ignoring you?”

Harry felt his face heat up and go red, instantly knowing exactly whom he was talking about. “Cho is not my girlfriend and you need to bloody well lay off her. She just lost Cedric, she doesn’t need a prat like you bugging her too.”

Draco opened his mouth to say something back but before he could Ron walked in.

“Ah, Mr. Weasley.” Umbridge drawl her high pitched voice grating on everyone’s eardrums. “How kind of you to join us. Please have a seat so I can start the lesson since it’s already been five minutes since the start of class and please come see me afterward.”

Malfoy snickered beside him but sobered quickly when Umbridge looked at him.   
“Is something funny Mr. Malfoy? Perhaps you’d like to join him as well?”

“Sorry, Professor Umbridge, Potter here was just telling me a joke.”

Harry looked at Draco surprised as he heard Ron slide into the seat next to him.

“Is that so? Well then Mr. Potter I’d like to see you as well after class since you don’t seem to understand not to talk when a teacher is talking.”

But Professor Umbridge--” Harry tried to say before she interrupted him. “No buts Mr. Potter.”

Harry sank down in his seat ignoring the urge to glare at Malfoy unsure of what Umbridge would think if he did.

*****

Later that night, after 3 hours of detention to be precise, Harry and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione bounded over to them the second she saw them.

“Are you guys okay?” She asked knowing that Harry’s first detention with her had been a nightmare.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Starved tho, did you manage to grab us some food?”

“Yes. I did.” Hermione said and ran back over to the couch she had been sitting on. She returned with a napkin filled with small bits of food. “It’s not much but it’s all I could grab without raising suspicion.”

Ron nodded and grabbed on of the biscuits.

“What time is it?” Harry asked realising how long they must have been in there for them to have missed dinner.

“It’s quarter after eight, why?” Hermione said, looking at her watch.

“I, uh, I have to go do something in the library.” Harry lied, knowing they would react terribley if they knew what he was truly doing. He turned and started heading for the door before they could ask too many more questions.

“But it closes it fifteen minutes!” Ron called after him sounding confused.

“I’ll be quick!.” Harry yelled back before stepping out the portrait-door and heading in the direction of the library. After checking to make sure no one was following him he turned down a side hall and headed towards a mostly abandoned part of the castle. A lot of people would have gotten lost following all the twists and turns but since he was there almost every night either as a rendezvous point like tonight or as the meeting place for Dumbledore’s Army.  
After a few more turns he came upon a blank wall and watched as, out of nothing but stone, a door begin to form. When it was all said and done it was the most decorative door in the castle and that was saying a lot. Harry took one last look around to make and pushed open the door to the Room of Requirement.

“You’re late.”

“Yeah well I had to serve that detention you gave me. Thanks for that by the way.” Harry said voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You’re welcome.” Malfoy said as he pushed himself off the couch putting the book he was reading on the coffee table.

“You know if we ever want to tell anyone about this we should probably stop acting like we hate each other so much.” Harry said, attempting to sound stern.

“They’d probably think we’ve gone mad if we stopped.” Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s smaller body, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

Harry sighed, more out of adoration than frustration, and wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck enjoying the warmth that was constantly radiating from his body. Draco lifted his head and placed a gentle kiss on Harry’s cheek. Even after four months of dating it still surprised him how gentle Draco could be when he tried and if Harry was being honest he truly loved being treated like he was something special.

“Are we going to stand here all night or are we going to make use of that couch over there?” Harry asked knowing that it would more than likely frustrate Draco to have to move but deciding a frustrated boyfriend was much better than incredibly sore feet

“I suppose we could use the couch.” Draco said sounding exasperated at the idea of releasing Harry. Harry stifled a laugh at how adorable Draco looked as he attempted to appear angry but Draco was too smart for that.

“Do you really think my anger is something to laugh about, Potter?” Draco asked and Harry could tell he was trying to make himself look serious.

“For the love of God please don’t tell me your father will hear about this.”

“You’ve got way too much ammo against me for me to tell my father anything.” Draco proclaimed, laughing. 

Harry stretched up a little bit and pressed a soft kiss to the end of Draco’s nose before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the couch. He collapsed backwards pulling Draco on top of him and relaxed feeling happier than he had in a long time.

He felt Draco snuggle in more and Harry couldn’t help but place a kiss on the top of his boyfriends blonde head.

“Do you plan on kissing my lips anytime soon or are you going to get everywhere else first?” Draco mumbled, honestly sound half asleep and slightly pouty.

“I was planning on getting everywhere first if that’s okay with you.” Harry responded holding back a laugh.

“No it’s not okay with me.” Draco mumbled once again before turning his face up and pressing his soft lips to Harry’s.

Harry could honestly kiss Draco for hours if he really wanted to. He could never get enough of the way Draco’s lips felt against his or the softness of his hair as he ran his fingers through it. He knew soon or later they’d have to tell their friends and family but Harry was content for now just knowing Draco was his.

Eventually they had to break apart to breathe and Harry caught the twinkle in Draco’s eyes as he pulled away slightly. “What?”

“You’re a great kisser, you know that?” Draco asked propping his chin on Harry’s chest.

Harry laughed a little. “I guess I do now.” Then he sighed knowing that all too soon they would have to get going. “What time is it?” He asked Draco.

“You really ought to get your own watch, you know that Potter?”

“Yes, yes I do now tell me what time it is.” Harry could hear the impatience creep into his own voice at the thought of it being late and having to explain to Ron and Hermione what had taken him so long.

“It’s just 9 o'clock now.” Draco said, the hurt clear in his voice.

“I unfortunately have to go. I told Ron and Hermione that I’d be back quickly.”

Draco nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position. “Tomorrow?”

Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips with a smile. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
